


The Life and Times of Tizzy Duck-Bunny

by ohnonotthemagain



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Fanchild OC - Freeform, Gen, M/M, The Looney Tunes Show - Freeform, parenting, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonotthemagain/pseuds/ohnonotthemagain
Summary: A series of drabbles about my Baffy fanchild, Tizzy.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. A Description

If someone were to see Tizzy from a distance, they’d think she was a rabbit. A black rabbit, with lavender marks on her paws and face.  
But if they got closer, they’d see the signature buck teeth, and her pale orange nose, and her purple hair tied back in a ponytail. And then they’d see that her tail didn’t resemble the typical rabbit’s cottontail, and looked more like a bird’s.  
If they looked close enough, they’d see she had feathers rather than fur.  
“I’m a skvader!” she’d answer, if that someone asked.  
And suddenly, her last name would make sense.


	2. Nightmare

“Dad? Could I sleep in here tonight?”  
Daffy looked up from his phone, to see his daughter standing in the doorway. “You have your own room, you know.”  
“I know! I just…” Tizzy fidgeted with her ear. “Come on, please?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Come here.”  
Immediately, he felt the air being squeezed out of him as Tizzy jumped onto him. She laughed nervously, not meeting her dad’s glare, and tucked herself in between her parents. “Thanks, Dad.”  
A smile crept onto Daffy’s beak, and he kissed Tizzy’s forehead. “No problem, Tizzy. Now get some sleep.”  
“Night, Dad.”  
“Goodnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tizzy scoffed. “I can’t believe the richest duck in the world is my...”

“Great-uncle?” Dewey offered.

Huey shook his head. “No, he’s _our_ great-uncle.”

“He might be her first cousin, once removed.” Though admittedly, Webby never heard of Tizzy’s side of the family.

“Whatever he is, and I didn’t know!”

Louie shrugged. “Well, we didn’t know until, like, a year ago.”

“But… you live with him?”

“Our houseboat burned down-”

“Long story.” Huey said before Tizzy could ask.

“-so then he let us stay here.”

She nodded slowly. “Interesting.”

Days later, in LA… 

“Daffy, do you smell gasoline?”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the best way to start with is with a quick guide to how Tizzy actually looks. So that's what I did. Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!


End file.
